starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Borde Interior/Leyendas
thumb|250px|Mapa del Borde Interior. El Borde Interior, también llamado como los Planetas del Borde Interior, o los Territorios del Borde Interior, era una región de la galaxia que se ubicaba entre las Colonias y la Región de Expansión. Historia El Borde Interior originalmente se llamaba “El Borde”, cuando fue colonizado por la República Galáctica en el 20.100 ABY durante el Gran Periodo Manifiesto. Se esperaba que fuera la extensión más lejana de la galaxia durante siglos, pero el Borde de Expansión (más tarde rebautizado como la Región de Expansión) se abrió a los cien años de la colonización del Borde Interior. Debido a su proximidad con el núcleo de la civilización galáctica en los Mundos del Núcleo, los Borde Interioristas gradualmente desarrollaron una actitud condescendiente hacia los de la “galaxia exterior”, pero eran despreciados por los habitantes del Núcleo y las Colonias. Durante la Era Pre-República, varios mundos de la región, incluidos Denon y Manaan, fueron gobernados por el Imperio Infinito Rakata, que controlaba varios mundos en toda la galaxia. Entre el 5.200 y el 4.600 ABY, el mundo selvático de Onderon fue colonizado por náufragos Humanos que establecieron una civilización centrada en la ciudad Iziz. En el 4.400 ABY, el planeta fue tomado por el Jedi Oscuro Freedon Nadd, quien estableció una teocracia del lado oscuro. Los Naddistas expulsaron a los disidentes a las tierras salvajes de Onderon, donde establecieron una nueva civilización conocida como los Jinetes de las Bestias. En el 4.000 ABY, una misión Jedi dirigida por Ulic Qel-Droma se unió a los Jinetes de las Bestias para derrocar a los Naddistas, poniendo fin a las Guerras de las Bestias que duro siglos. En el 3.996 ABY, durante la Gran Guerra Sith, las fuerzas Mandalorianas invadieron Onderon pero fueron diezmadas por los refuerzos de la República, mientras que su líder, Mandalore el Máximo, desapareció en Dxun, la luna selvática de Onderon. Durante gran parte de la Guerra Civil Jedi, los Selkath de Manaan mantuvieron un estado de neutralidad y suministraron el terapéutico kolto tanto a la República como al Imperio Sith de Darth Malak. Con el declive del mercado de kolto y la destrucción de sus ciudades flotantes durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica, Manaan cayó en una decadencia primitiva. En el 22 ABY, varios mundos del Borde Interior, incluyendo el planeta natal de los Givin Yag'Dhul, se unieron a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes del Conde Dooku durante la Crisis Separatista. Antar 4, el planeta natal de los Gotal, fue el escenario de un enfrentamiento entre los Rangers Antarianos por Republicanos y los Separatistas. Las consecuencias del despliegue del arma de pulso electromagnético, que incapacitó a muchos Gotals, llevaron a miles de mundos a separarse y a unirse a la Confederación. Durante las Guerras Clon, la 4ª Enmienda Constitucional le dio a los mundos de la República Galáctica del Núcleo, las Colonias y del Borde Interior más peso de voto que los mundos de la Región de Expansión y más allá. Durante el mandato de Palpatine, el Imperio Galáctico controlaba despiadadamente el Borde Interior. Más que rebelarse, muchos residentes escogieron trasladarse a los Territorios del Borde Exterior. En el 6 DBY, el Jedi Oscuro y Señor de la guerra Shadowspawn libró una tenaz y salvaje campaña contra las fuerzas de la Nueva República en Mindor. En el 7 DBY, Thyferra fue el lugar de un enfrentamiento entre la facción Imperial de Ysanne Isard y el Escuadrón Pícaro por el control de la producción y el suministro del terapéutico bacta. Debido a la arraigada presencia Imperial, gran parte de la región estuvo en poder del Imperio hasta el 9 DBY. Posteriormente, muchos Borde Interioristas se resistieron por la lentitud de la Nueva República en liberar la región. Varios mundos, a pesar de unirse a la Nueva República, temían abiertamente que el gobierno no era suficientemente fuerte como para mantener el poder. Sus preocupaciones se confirmaron luego del regreso de Palpatine en el 10 DBY, durante la Operación Mano Sombría. Tras el despliegue del Arma Galáctica, destruyendo algunos mundos de la República, la encarnación del clon de Palpatine recuperó la mayor parte del Borde Interior. Con la desaparición final de Palpatine durante la Batalla de Onderon en el 11 DBY, gran parte de la región cayó rápidamente bajo el control de la Nueva República. Al final de la Guerra Civil Galáctica en el 19 DBY, los remanentes del Imperio habían sido expulsados a ocho sectores del Borde Exterior. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, la Guardia Nova de Ailon se aló con los invasores yuuzhan vong para conquistar varios mundos del Borde Interior, incluidos Cona, Manaan y Zeltros. Sin embargo, los invasores sufrieron un retraso sustancial en la Batalla de Yag'Dhul. Tras el cese del conflicto en el 30 DBY, el sucesor de la República, la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres, declaro que establecería temporalmente su capital en Denon hasta que se concluyera la reconstrucción de la devastada capital galáctica, Coruscant. Apariciones *''Knights of the Old Republic 18: Nights of Anger, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' * *''Traición en Cestus'' * * * * * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Dark Times—Out of the Wilderness 4'' * *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Child of Light'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' * *''Survivor's Quest'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' }} Categoría:Borde Interior Categoría:Regiones galácticas